Always Thinking of You
by Crimson Haze
Summary: Here's a K/O short story I wrote and such. Hope it doesn't suck too much! Anywho, hope you all like it! R&R if you can. :B


Always Thinking of You  
  
By Crimson Haze  
  
Summary: Just a little short ficcie geared towards Ororo's feelings towards Kurt. It's very mushy. So, K/O fans...enjoy!  
  
----------------  
  
'The world seems haunted by your presence.'  
  
That is all Ororo could think of when she surveyed the landscape before her. Fall had come to the mansion in a burst of reds, oranges, and gold's. Such warm and inviting colors. All of them reminding her of her best friend. After what had occurred at Alkali Lake she had felt a deep aching within her chest. It was not one of loss. No, not quite that at all. It was almost a feeling of anxiousness. Change had certainly came to the X-Men and the school, but something more was to come. She simply could not figure it out. So, the roof was where she now came to try and collect her thoughts.   
  
'Why doesn't it feel like you're gone? I can still feel you, Jean.' Yes, the absence of her friend did pain her. She missed all the laughter and happy conversations they shared on a daily basis. The harmony that was once had in her everyday life was now replaced with awkward silence. Scott kept to himself mostly now. Every once in a while he would come down from his room to eat something or just try and escape from the memories. When he did so she'd make sure to try and talk pleasantly to him and ask if he wanted to talk. Once in a while he'd accept her offer and share a few words with her, but that was quite a rare event. Logan, much to her surprise, had actually put forth all of his energy into being with the children. She figured it was a way for him to feel like he could connect with Jean even after she was gone through her students.   
  
Kurt, she believed, had actually taken to being at the mansion very well. Always the entertainer, he'd perform amazing aerial feats for the students when they had their recesses and was there to be a shoulder to lean on when one of the children felt as if they needed to talk about something on their mind. Releasing a small sigh, she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them. It made her almost uneasy how her heart rate sped up so fast when she simply thought of the aforementioned blue elf. Everything about him intrigued her. She did not know why, but she could not help but feel drawn to him. In the beginning she thought that perhaps she simply had a small infatuation with him. But as time went on she found herself actually falling for him. It was hard for her to keep a cool and aloof attitude whenever she got around him. She'd catch herself staring at him from time to time and sighing wistfully when he said her name. Yes, Ororo Monroe was a goner. She never thought she'd be a lovesick fool like this. But here she is, sitting on the roof thinking about Kurt and wanting nothing more than to be by his side.  
  
With a groan of annoyance she pulled herself up from the roof and was about to fly down to the ground when suddenly a 'BAMF!'-ing sound was heard and bodies collided with one another and sent Storm and a large, furry mass of blue tumbling off the roof. She felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly as they fell and she slammed her eyes shut knowing just what was next to come. With another 'BAMF!' she found herself sprawled out on top of a very embarrassed Nightcrawler.   
  
"Oh, I am so sorry! I did not mean to do that, honest! I was simply playing hide-and-go seek when I thought the roof would be a good hidi---" Before she could even stop herself and think about what she was about to do she had sealed her lips to his. Maybe it was just the way he looked at that moment. Cutely trying to mutter his apology or maybe deep down inside she was waiting for that very opportunity. But at that moment all she could think about was just how wonderful it felt to be kissing him.   
  
After a moment or two, she finally pulled her head back and let loose a shaky sigh and cautiously opened her eyes. What she saw when she reopened them simply took her breathe away. Eyes closed, brows lightly furrowed, his lips pursed and left wanting... It made her heart almost stop. When he did get around to opening his eyes they automatically locked onto hers. The meeting of their stares sent shivers up and down both their bodies.   
  
"P-Perhaps I should crash into you more often." Kurt said in a low whisper.   
  
"I can honestly say that wouldn't mind that at all." Ororo murmured with a soft chuckle.  
  
As she lowered her face back down again to seek out his lips, she thought about just how she could get used to this. And a few moments later all thoughts ceased and everything was put into their next kiss. 


End file.
